Zig-Maya Relationship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Maya Matlin,' '''known as' Zaya''' (Z'ig/M'aya), formed in the eleventh season of Degrassi. At first, Maya had a crush on Zig, but Maya moved on with Cam and Zig currently has a crush on Maya. Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Zig invited Maya to The Dot in Underneath It All. Maya helped Zig and Tori get back together after Zig broke up with Tori a month before. Maya had a crush on Zig, but they obviously couldn't get together since Zig and Tori reconciled. In time, her crush on Zig faded, and she thoroughly supported Zig and Tori's relationship, as she was a supportive friend to both of them. She and Zig eventually become bandmates when they joined WhisperHug. Season 11 In Underneath It All, On the first day of school, Zig and Maya have an encounter, and Zig invites Maya to The Dot. Later that day, Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. With Maya's help, Zig and Tori get back together, but Zig still remains friends with Maya. In Need You Now (1), When Tori can't help Zig with filming him for a skateboard contest, he suggests Maya to help him instead. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Zig is hanging out in the mall with Tristan, Tori, and Maya. When Tristan and Tori begin to talk about Maya's breasts, Zig feels uncomfortable and walks away, so that they could finish their conversation. In Got Your Money (1), Maya announces to Zig that he made it into WhisperHug. After Zig shows the band his gift for Tori, their reactions make him change his mind about using the bracelet, and Maya tells Zig that Tori spent the last 5 years of allowance on his gift. Later, when Tori is upset with Zig for cancelling their anniversary date, Maya agrees to help Zig, and plans a set-up for him by taking Tori to Little Miss Steaks. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Later in the hallway, Zig questions Maya about what is going on, and she responds that classes are postponed because there is a locker search for the missing dance ticket money. After Zig suspiciously walks way with his guitar case, Maya and Tori follow him and find him counting the stolen money. He returns it, and they promise not to turn him in. Later, backstage before WhisperHug performs, Maya comments that she doesn't think that Zig is coming, though he does show up. She tells him that the band is about to perform when he and Tori are talking. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig, Maya, Tristan, Campbell, and Tori were all hanging out together at Little Miss Steaks for karaoke night. In Scream (2), Maya and Zig were playing together, but Tori interrupts them, and makes them come with her to find Tristan, who is missing. In Doll Parts (1), Maya approaches Zig, asking where Tori is, and makes him leave after Tori comes up to them for "girl talk" about Campbell. Later, while Maya is crying over the fact that Campbell didn't like her makeover, Zig comforts her and helps convinces Maya to enter the pageant, saying if she wants to do it, then she should go for it. Zig tells her that he really believes Maya has a shot at winning the pageant, but she should first wipe away her mascara streaks around her eyes. At the pageant, Maya falls when walking down the stage, and Zig gives her a thumbs up from the audience, which helps motivate her to continue. Backstage, Zig tells Maya that if the judges don't choose her to advance, then they are dumb, saying that she is the best. Maya says that she wishes that Campbell felt that way, and Zig says that she deserves better if he doesn't. Maya jokes that it is too bad that Zig is off the market. Later, Maya expresses an interest in "meeting a guy like Zig." In''' Doll Parts (2), Maya later tells Katie that she plans on asking Zig to help her with her act, and Katie worries that it will upset Tori even more. Maya asks Zig anyways, and Zig agrees, also saying that Maya is sexy enough to perform by herself. A few minutes later, Maya runs into Cam, who apologizes for not paying attention to her and not kissing her. He asks her for a second chance, and tells her he'll try harder, to which she responds, "You shouldn't have to try." Later at the pageant, Zig performs with Maya, and they share a kiss backstage. Maya instantly regrets it, while Zig doesn't seem to mind. Katie walks in and sees the kiss, later calling Maya out on it while preparing her for the interview. She asks Maya if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and that she deserves better than a boy who kisses girls besides his girlfriend. She also tells Maya not to let a boy come between her and Tori's friendship. Later at the interview, Tori tells the judges that her biggest flaw is saying things without thinking of the consequences, and publicly apologizes to Maya. Maya tells the judges that she's a huge bitch, and runs out. She goes over to Cam's and apologizes, and the two reconcile. The next day, while Tori and Maya are back on good terms, Zig expresses his jealousy of her and Cam's relationship, saying they both "felt it" the other night when they kissed. Maya says she was confused and that she likes Cam, before going off with him. In '''Tonight, Tonight, Zig tries to get Maya to date him instead of Campbell, Maya tells Zig she loves Campbell and their kiss was a mistake. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Zig greets Maya after noticing they're on the same spirit week team, causing Campbell to become jealous. Tristan walks past the two and makes a rude remark how the two were placed on the same team. Later on in the gymnasium, the green and red spirit teams were preparing for their first spirit week competition, a game of ball hockey. Zig helps Maya with her headband as Campbell looks on angrily. When the game began, Cam attacked Zig by elbowing in the face and continued to fight him until Mr. Simpson and Dallas pulled him off. In Mr. Simpson's office, Zig angrily states that Cam attacked him and said that Maya could vouch for him. The next day, Zig was walking up the steps where Cam was waiting for Maya with his lunch. Cam begins to gloat about how Maya forgave him. Angrily, Zig calls Cam a psycho and tells him to get out of Maya's life now and forever. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Zig feels guilty for what he said to Cam and tells Maya that he is the reason Cam killed himself, saying "I told Cam to get out of your life, so he did - its all my fault". Maya tells Zig that that is ridiculous, and starts to laugh. Zig angrily asks her how she is laughing right now, and Maya says that people keep telling her to do whatever she feels, but that whatever she feels must be wrong. In Karma Police (1), Tristan mentions that Zig kissed Maya and she watches Zig storm out of class after the debacle. In Karma Police (2), Zig is shown apologizing to Maya for not listening to her, and not leaving her and Cam alone. Later in the episode Maya invites Zig to be extras in Eli's zombie movie. In Zombie (1), Zig and Maya appear as extras in Eli's zombie movie. After shooting their scene, Zig mentions that he's glad Maya's happy and Maya responds stating that she's never been unhappy. Maya then asks Zig out on a date, however Zig acknowledges Cam, to which Maya responds in a sarcastic manner. While Maya is at the party, Zig texts her and asks if they could talk and Maya texts him back with a picture of her, Talia and Harry, with the caption "too soon?" Zig later arrives at the party in search of Maya and finds her drunk and tries to persuade her to leave with him so he can walk her home safely, however Maya refuses. Maya begins taunting Zig and hints that he could be her boyfriend right now if he just said yes. Zig calls Maya a mean drunk and leaves the party. When Maya returns home from the party, she receives a Facerange message from Zig asking if she's okay, to which she says 'yep' and sends the video that Talia recorded of Harry and her kissing. Trivia *They both had crushes on each other at different times. *They have kissed. *They are in the same band. *It is unknown if they are still friends after what happened with them and Tori. *Zig's first line was spoken to Maya. ("If you could save a life, would you?") *They are both friends with Adam, Mo, and Imogen. *Zig had a conflict with Maya's late boyfriend, Campbell Saunders. Gallery 46hg.jpg 4564trnn.jpg 45465g.jpg 5644gf.jpg 64564t.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h16m17s157.png 45345g.jpg 454rf.jpg 98uij.jpg 897uijk.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-3.jpg Tumblr m7u0nf3pPl1r5uoxco1 500.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 1 maya tori zig.jpg Zig and Maya.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png zaya-kiss-ugh.PNG eeww.JPG rtyrr.JPG tyuttv.JPG 1223-picture-9.jpg uoiiou.png yuuiouo.png 89u87oui.png 89uoiui.png 78yuiu.png oiui.png uii.png uopio.png iouiu.png 1132-5.jpg 1133-7.jpg Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg 348kjft.jpg Re5756.jpg Jhyu.jpg G5utruy7.jpg Dfge45.jpg Tumblr mcw8ug5Sv81rdzc8ho1 400.png 89uiohg.png 45fff.png 222nd.png 90u9oi.png 009j.png 89h.png 0juh.png 0huyui.png 7hh9.png uiyio.png uiyhiu.png 99gg.png 5gf.png 8hhg.png yhuiio.png 6yyy9.png ui89ui.png zayakiss2.png uihyuiy.png 8hh7.png huiji.png y79yuoi.png uiyiujh.png 8t7yuh.png 80uio.png 89uiohgg.png 8hhgk.png mkkh.png 56fhfgh.jpg 567hgh.jpg dfgertr.jpg ghjg6.jpg ghrty.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Aksfjsl.jpg Zayakiss2.png Zaya omg.png Zaya-kiss-ugh.PNG Zaya12.5.jpg Zaya!.jpg Zayabitchesyeah.PNG Zaya1.png Zig and Maya.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png Torizigmaya.jpg MrZiggles.PNG Tumblr mdyfl0GUOz1r23zk3.jpg Whisperhuggable.png A87tyuiyi.png AUnder10-575x386.jpg Avlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m17s123.jpg Amqdefault2.jpg A33lyxvo.jpg Aimages.jpg Maya tell zig.jpg 576t.JPG ZAYAOMG.jpg Dkjbce.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-7.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-1.jpg 533r.JPG 45ert.JPG Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts